balarumefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwraith Inquisition
The Darkwraith Inquisition is an independent vampire/undead hunting group within Balarume. Founded in 2667 by Illmra Teken'Val and Pierez Darkwraith, Drow vampire hunters. Illmra has lead four divisions of vampire hunters and Pieraz has lead three divisions. The Darkwraith Inquisition is currently located at The Bridge within Darkwraith Manor. If you are having an issue with the undead or vampires, it would be for the best to call on the Darkwraith Inquisition. Recently the member, Vurician Reddrik, has been a Hunter long enough to establish his own division as a Veteran. The guild has its own set of laws on the topic of undead and vampires. 'Darkwraith Ranks' 'Intitiate' The starting rank, initiates will be tasked with training within Darkwraith Manor and small tasks in groups of sizes at or over five. Typically initiates tasks are jobs such as investigating, dealing with small issues with the undead, delivering reports on questionable activity that may require action from a division, and in some rare cases tracking down and killing a vampire or necromancer. There are over 133 current members within the Inquisition. 3rd-7th level 'Hunter' Initiates that gain adequate experience on the field and training will later go on and become hunters. Hunters are assigned to the protection of Darkwraith manor and reinforcing the various divisions of the Darkwraith Inquisition. As well as defense of the manor and working in the divisions, hunters can be sent to watch over initiates on their missions or watching over a town, if the need arises. Currently there are 52 hunters working in the Inquisition. 8th-13th level 'Veteran' After a hunter has survived and killed at least ten vampires or other signifigant undead a hunter will be promoted to a veteran rank. Veterans are the leaders of the Darkwraith Inquisition, they will be assigned their own divisions if they wish to command, however they can stay in the division they were currently working under. In times of dire need the Veterans of the Darkwraith inquisition will be assigned into a Veteran Division in which the Founders and the Veterans work together to take down a danger to the world. There are 10 Veterans working within the inquisition commanding their own Divisions or working with the Founders Level 'Founder' The two Founders Illmra and Pierez have been with the Darkwraith inquisition for over 127 years. They are some of the best the guild can offer. The Founders are in charge of the laws that dictate the actions of the Inquisition. In the rare case a Founder dies within the inquisition a new one is to be elected. The candidates for the election is the Division the Founder commanded if they are the ones to have slain the threat that killed the previous founder. In the case that the entire division fell the guild will have a contract on the threat that killed the Founder and their division. The individual who slays said contract will be promoted to the rank of Founder. There may only be 2 living Founders within the Inquisition Level Notable Divisions 'Illmra's 4th Division' The 4th division composed of Illmra, A Drow ranger, founder of the Darkwraith Inquisition, and leader of her division. The other three members include Millhouse, an intelligent Human wizard who wears a peculiar circlet, Burnie, a practiced High Elf cleric who volunteered to join the new 4th division, and Diredor, a dwarf barbarian who has displayed an expertise in lopping off the heads of the undead. Those in the Darkwraith Inquisition have known of the danger of being assigned into Illmra's Division, but they also know of the respect it commands. Those who survive typically run their own divisions later down the line. Pierez's 2nd Division The 3rd division is composed of Pierez, A Drow cleric, founder of the Darkwraith Inquisition, and leader of his division. There are three other members within his division, by the names of Edmure, a human wizard trained under the watchful eyes of the inquisition, Carin, a half-elf rogue recruited during a mission in which she displayed admirable skills dispatching a small horde of zombies, and Adnarin, a half-orc monk who has been working under the guild for quite some time. Pierez has lead a previous division for over 53 years, but sadly Pieraz's 1st Division fell after an encounter with a powerful necromancer. The necromancer by Pierez was slain however at the cost of some expert hunters 'The High Orders' 'The Veteran Division' When a Veteran Division is called upon it is typically during an event that could endanger the world, all functioning Veterans will be called upon by the Founders to essemble a Division that will work with any forces on route to stop the endangerment of the world. The Veteran Division will be announced to all kingdoms (Including such kingdoms who have failed on the contract agreements), Guilds, and powerful individuals. All those announced are encouraged to provide support in the matter. 'The Crimson Protocol' The Crimson Protocol is a call of action when powerful entities such as the Lich or any endangering forces of the undead start an attack on the people of Balarume. When the Crimson Protocol is activated any kingdoms forces shall be trained under the dispatchment of the undead by Hunters Veterans and the Founders. This training will be free of charge only under the terms of said kingdom assisting in the destruction of powerful entities. As soon as the threat has been purged the Darkwraith Inquisition shall offer open recruitment for the soldiers who assisted in the destruction of the terror of the land. 'The Order of Light' The Order of Light is an order that shall be activated upon suspicion that the Darkwraith Inquisition has been compromised. Upon activation of the order all members are to report to the Darkwraith Manor as soon as possible to be investigate by Clerics of various holy places. Members are Forced to make camp outside the Manor under no cover from the sun. If the sky is darkened for a prolonged period of time all members must be forced to go on a voyage on the Inquisitions Ships while under the watchful eyes of Clerics and Paladins. Additionally all vampires working within the inquisition are to be locked within the accomidations to be interviewed by casters of divination who shall be guarded by the Founders. Upon discovery of vampires betraying the trust of the Inquisition lethal force shall be applied. Once the investigations are over and the Inquisition has been confirmed to be no longer compromised activities shall return to normal. The holy places that provided Clerics and Paladins assistance shall be compensated by the Darkwraith Inquisition. This Order is typically called Annually, due to the Inquisitions line of work. 'The Culling Initiation' The Culling Initiation is a secret act in which the Darkwraith Inquisition shall slay all Vampires Undead, and Casters of the Dark Arts under contract. This will only be enforced when the contracts provided by the creatures of the night have become too much of a liability and become too much of a threat to the world and the Inquisition as a whole. Creatures and beings of the night are to be killed on sight with no warning. This Initiation is not applied to The Lich for reasons as to protect the Darkwraith Inquisition as a whole. 'The End of the Line' On a vote, the Inquisitions Veterans and Founders will decide the end of the Darkwraith Inquisition. An Order of Light must be conducted before votes take place. Upon the first vote between the Veterans and Founders, a second vote shall commence with all members of the Guild, not including vampires working under the Inquisition. All documents regarding those who have helped the inquisition shall be burned. The Vampires serving under the Inquisition shall be killed. Darkwraith Manor shall be burned down in with control. All evidence of the Inquisitions work and efforts shall be erased. This shall only be proposed when all Kingdoms of the land reject the aid of the Inquisition. Wealth that the Inquisition has gathered shall be spread to the remaining members. This marks the end of the Inquisition, may the gods have mercy on your souls. 'Property of the Darkwraith Inquisition' 'Darkwraith Manor' Darkwraith Manor is a large manor within The Bridge that houses many members of the Darkwraith Inquisition, previously the home belonging to Pierez Darkwraith. The manor is a three story building that includes a basement. It has been reconstructed to allow light to come into most of the rooms inside of the manor. The Manor is equipped with a large amount of sleeping quarters for the members of Darkwraith. Additionally, the manor houses a shrine to the major and minor gods of Balarume in which members can conduct their religious activity. For more member appreciation the manor has a study with an excess of books for the members to enjoy. To ensure the happiness of all members a pub has been accomidated in the manor that is maintained by the members of the guild. The top 3rd story of the building is dedicated to the Veterans and Founders of the guild to conduct the financial structure of the organization, as well to hold privacy for the guilds secret meetings. Down in the basement holds cells for the imprisonment of vampires and punished members of the Inquisition. In the basement also holds a room for deep interrogation and the solution to the serious convictions of learning of The Lich, this room has been made to emit no sound coming from it. Last, but not least, the Manor holds an aviary for ravens to send messages and recieve messages at long distances. 'Inquisition Ships' Down in the docks of The Bridge the Darkwraith Inquisition holds it's two prized ships named, The Darkwraiths Fury and The Inquisitors Arrow. These ships are used primarily for fast travel travel to urgent missions that require a Divisions fast hands. The inquisition pays the Seafarers' Flotilla for the harboring of the Inquisitions two ships. 'Dwellings and Shelter Given to the Inquisition' Any dwellings offered as payment on contracts are used by the inquisition to serve as a place to sleep for traveling members of the Darkwraith Inquisition. These dwellings will also hold supplies provided by the inquisition for members to restock with if need be, 'Inquisition Warehouses' The Inquisition Warehouses within the bridge hold several supplies the inquisition uses to restock their dwellings provided by cities. As well as supplies for the hunting of undead the warehouses also hold crates of food and barrels of alcohol.